


Which Member Of Your OTP: Ezekiel "Ez" Reyes & Female OC

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Which Member of Your OTP [3]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild Smut, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Who apologizes first? Who gets terrible road rage? Find out!
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Which Member of Your OTP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679041
Kudos: 6





	Which Member Of Your OTP: Ezekiel "Ez" Reyes & Female OC

**Author's Note:**

> These gorgeous prompts written by the tumblr user katie-girl-2 and wanted to treat them like a q & a style to try and give myself some inspiration to start writing. If you want anyone else from Mayans or maybe even some fandoms I've written previously please comment here or message them on my tumblr thatwriterrose.

1\. Spends so much time in the bathroom, they make themselves late

(Y/N) tends to take a while without realizing it, she's a bit easily distracted and tries to do 3 different things at once. Ez has to remind her when they have to leave so they aren't late... again.

2\. Picks the movie when they Netflix and Chill

Ez always has something he wants to watch and can usually convince (Y/N) he can't pick some crime documentary though because they'll both get too into it and forget the chill part of Netflix and chill.

3\. Makes the coffee in the morning

(Y/N) does but it's just for herself Ez really doesn't drink coffee.

4\. Surprises the other with breakfast in bed

Neither they would both much rather sleep in a few extra minutes than having a big breakfast. They're more of the grab toast on the way out the door types.

5\. Plans date night

They like to take turns though Ez has been known to plan a spontaneous date when he knows that (y/n) has had a bad day.

6\. Can’t stand the other’s siblings

(Y/N) has 7 siblings she's the baby so they're all protective of her in any relationship. They're at varying degrees of liking Ez but one older sister, in particular, won't give Ez a chance. He won't admit it but he really doesn't like her at all. He isn't going to say it though because he doesn't want to hurt (Y/N)'s feelings. (Y/N) loves Angel he's like another older brother to tease and annoy her which makes her happy.

7\. Acts like a baby when they’re sick

(Y/N) for sure she rarely gets sick so when she does it's a big deal for her. It also is nice to have Ez bringing her a cup of tea and laying with her.

8\. Spends WAY too much time in the snack aisle while grocery shopping

Ez he's almost always picking up stuff for someone else while he's out so he has to remember 2 or 3 grocery lists. That and he can never choose between bbq pringles or the sour cream and onion ones.

9\. Takes in the stray cat

Ez does he probably found a stray cat while he was out riding and took it back to (Y/N) since she's always saying how she'd love a cat. The cat ends up loving him more though always curled up on his shoulder or his lap when they're both sitting on the couch.

10\. Busts out the dance moves when drunk

Ez for sure he's dancing on (Y/N) whispering flirty words in her ear to tease her. She rolls her eyes and plays along until she has to drag him back home so he'll actually get some rest.

11\. Drives 600 miles to see the other

Either would but (Y/N) is more eager to she loves long drives especially if the reward at the end is being in Ez's arms.

12\. Secretly loves nose/forehead kisses

(Y/N) loves it that's what she wants when he first gets back from a long bike ride. She pouts a little until Ez wraps his arms around her and gives her a few nose and cheek kisses.

13\. Keeps a diary/blog

Ez loves writing he'll write about just about anything but especially (Y/N) it's cheesy as shit but he could write about her for days. He kept it to himself but what he doesn't know is that (Y/N) will read the little love notes and poems when he's not home.

14\. Always waits for the other to fall asleep first

(Y/N) likes to make sure that Ez gets to sleep she knows how he could get lost in his own thoughts. Once she's sure he's asleep she falls asleep without a problem.

15\. Leaves the toilet seat up/the light on

Ez has almost always been that guy until the night that he was the one who fell into the toilet. That day he learned that he really has to put the seat down.

16\. Is too clumsy for their own good

Neither is that clumsy though (Y/N) has been known to have her moments. They may have lost some flowers (Y/N) got from a work friend when she tripped and knocked them over. 

17\. Always gets sunburn while the other gets tan

Ez may be a smart man but he can get going and totally forget to put on sunscreen sometimes.

18\. Gets cranky when they’re tired

Ez is so cranky when he's tired he doesn't want to do anything but get through whatever he's doing so he can go home and rest.

19\. Makes the other late for work because 5 minutes of cuddles is NEEDED

Ez he loves to cuddle he'll pull (Y/N) in close asking her not to get to work giving her kisses on the face and neck.

20\. Gets terrible road rage

Ez he would much rather be on a bike he hates being in a car not being able to get around other cars as easily.

21\. Says “lol” at the end of every text

(Y/N) does sometimes but she and Ez prefer to talk over the phone if they can but when she does text him.

22\. Texts with emojis

The same as the last one (Y/N) because she texts more.

23\. Talks dirty…

Ez loves talking dirty when he has his arms around (Y/N) holding her close. Everyone assumes golden boy is whispering sweet nothings when in reality he's whispering things so dirty they'd make anyone blush.

24\. Is more self-conscious 

Ez is self-conscious when it comes to life, in general, he has no idea what the fuck he's doing with his life or if any of it is right. The only thing he's certain about is that no matter what is that he loves (Y/N) and appreciates her being the loving constant in his life.

25\. Picks all of the good stuff out of the Chex Mix

(Y/N) does without really thinking about it. She usually doesn't realize until Ez grabs the bag and groans. She can usually just give him a sheepish smile and apologize then all is forgiven.

26\. Starts the snowball fight

Ez for sure he would love that so much getting to throw snowballs around and laugh together. He would probably pull her in with him if he fell down into a pile of snow. They'd have to end the night curled up by a fire shivering because they spent so much time in the snow.

27\. Is actually scared of deep water

(Y/N) has never been a big fan of the ocean she almost drowned once when she was young so she doesn't even go on beach trips. She'll make up any excuse she can and Ez always backs it up either staying with her or agreeing with her story so her saying no again doesn't seem too odd.

28\. Takes UNO wayyy too seriously

(Y/N) does she's convinced the Ez cheats somehow because he wins every time. She makes a big deal of hiding her cards and planning her moves so she can win. She does seem to always win on her birthday though... funny coincidence. 

29\. Steals the umbrella so the other gets SOAKED

(Y/N) she grabs it and runs which ends with her catching her and spinning her around getting them soaked in the process.

30\. Writes the other’s name in the sand at the beach

Ez does and he sends (Y/N) a picture like she's there.

31\. Apologizes first

Ez. He knows that he can have a bit of a stubborn streak so he is trying to get better about apologizing.

32\. Gives the other “the look” when they crossed the line

Ez's look is subtle if (Y/N) didn't know it well she wouldn't realize. (Y/N)'s look is not so subtle when Angel sees it he chuckles and says "uh oh looks like ez is in trouble with his old lady." That gets Angel his own look from (Y/N)

33\. Remembers that thing that happened 2 years, 7 months, and 24 days ago and WILL hold it against you

Ez has that amazing memory which means he can and will bring up the time 6 months 5 days 2 hours and 21 minutes ago that (Y/N) flirted with the guy changing her gas. He doesn't do it often the fight has to be really bad but he can do it.

34\. Tries to teach the other sports

Ez loved trying to teach (Y/N) to play some sports he played in high school but when they were doing it they had another clumsy (Y/N) incident and they haven't done it since. Truthfully (Y/N) would love it again she's waiting for them both to have a quiet day so she can have him teach her more.

35\. Would make the best, most invested parent ever

Ez would be an amazing father he isn't sure if he can or should but deep down they know he would be. (Y/N) is insecure about the idea of it but Ez assures her what a great mother she'd be when they do start trying.

36\. Could probably nap for 7 days straight

Neither of them, they would much rather spend that time doing something quiet like reading books or just cuddling together.

37\. Rage quits during video games

Ez for sure when he plays with someone like Coco or Angel they like to team up against him since he is the prospect. It's annoying to him and he has quit before out of frustration.

38\. Drives 20 minutes for those AMAZING chocolate chip cookies at that truck stop

Ez he has such a sweet tooth and doesn't mind driving the long way for a good cookie.

39\. Holds the biggest grudges

When EZ holds grudges they are huge epic grudges that can stick for a while. His greatest example, of course, being his grudge with Angel they usually involve the rest of the Reyes family.

40\. Writes the other a To-Do list

Ez he loves to stay organized and help (Y/N) remember shit because he knows that she doesn't have the incredible memory that he does.

41\. Is the big spoon when cuddling

Ez loves being the big spoon he loves keeping (Y/N) close and giving her sweet little kisses.


End file.
